


wakey

by clumsyg



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyg/pseuds/clumsyg
Summary: johnny tries to wake up haechan but he doesn't wanna wakey
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	wakey

Johhny: Haechan you have to wake up

Haechan: But I don't want to

Johnny: You know what I'm talkin' about, baby  
Wake up right now  
You gotta wakey! (woah, hey, woah, hey, woah)  
叫ぶ phrase 開く space  
境目を越え世界が spread, eh  
I'm still drunk, man 感覚研ぎ澄ます  
気軽 dance, dance 変わりだす world  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Watch it  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Wait 夢に見た時を待ち 眠るのは (yeah yeah yeah)  
Nobody knows, so everybody goes  
We're breaking  
Wakey-wakey-wakey, baby ざわめく buzz  
Wakey-wakey-wakey-wakey 目覚めの blue eyes  
新しく生まれ変われ myself  
Wake-wakey-wakey 今覚醒せよ (oh yeah)  
Any time, any place  
繋がる present day  
何が自由かを見失いそうなら  
閉じた目を見開かねば  
曇ったそガラスを見抜けば  
呼ぶ声がする come over  
We're super nova, yeah  
光放つ 終わりじゃなく 始まりさ (yeah yeah yeah)  
Nobody knows, so everybody goes  
Everybody goes  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Watch it  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Alright まだ見ぬ世界に close (na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Every-everybody goes  
We're breaking  
Wakey-wakey-wakey, baby ざわめく buzz (wakey)  
Wakey-wakey-wakey-wakey 目覚めの blue eyes  
新しく生まれ変われ myself  
Wake-wakey-wakey 今覚醒せよ (hey, hey)  
Yeah, wakey (hey, hey, hey, hey)  
殻を破れよ 産声上げる僕らの時代  
運命を塗り替えていこう, no, no, no  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Watch it  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Oh yeah wakey, so wakey  
その目で looking at the right  
Wakey-wakey-wakey, baby ざわめく buzz  
Wakey-wakey-wakey-wakey 目覚めの blue eyes  
新しく生まれ変われ myself  
Wake-wakey-wakey 今覚醒せよ  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Yeah (hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Come on

And suddenly Haechan is wakey.


End file.
